1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic loading mechanism for weapons, of the type in which a spring must be put under tension for firing a shot. In a particular embodiment, this mechanism will be utilized on air rifles.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Automatic loading mechanisms for weapons are already known, in which an electric motor implements the tension of a spring, which is necessary for firing a shot. This is described in the Belgian patent application no. 905.904, in which an electric motor, a battery, a reduction gear and a motor mechanism implement the tension of a spring for driving a piston in order to be able to compress air to a high pressure.
This known loading mechanism consists of an electric motor which drives a threaded rod, and a non-rotating nut, which can nevertheless be displaced axially, mounted on this rod and provided with a hammer, which hooks behind a piston, or a part connected to this piston in order to move it with a turning movement of the rod.
This prior mechanism has the disadvantage, however, that the nut must continually effect a to and fro movement in order to region its initial position after the loading of the shot therefore the replacement of the nut is an action which requires energy and time.
Another disadvantage of this known mechanism is that a motor capable of driving in both directions must be provided. To achieve case end switches must be utilized which increase the cost price of the control mechanism.